Systems and methods herein generally relate to detecting when devices that are primarily stationary (perform their primary operational function only while connected to an external AC power source) are moved, and when they are moved calculating the path of such movement, without using external devices, such as GPS or other wireless positioning devices.
Technical support systems for fleets of printing devices are challenged when the customer moves such printing devices without notifying the support company that the primarily stationary device was moved. When the support technician attempts to service a device, but cannot find the primarily stationary device because it has been moved, the support company incurs a large cost while the technician tries to locate the device. Some devices use a global positioning system (GPS) or other wireless positioning system (such as sensing internet protocol (IP) subnets from wireless routers, etc.) to determine the geographic position of managed devices; however, such an approach can be both cost prohibitive and unreliable. GPS systems have inherent weaknesses with limited access when indoors and the inability, with most low cost devices, to reliably detect location.